marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Униформа Капитана Америки/Галерея
Галерея изображений униформы Капитана Америки. Фильмы ''Первый мститель Кадры USO Preformer.jpg Stage-Show.jpg Cap and Howling Commandos.png Cap Shield 4.png Cap Shield 3.png Captain-america-the-first-avenger-hi-res-02.jpg Cap Valkyrie.jpg Продвижение CA Promo.jpg Концепт арт Captain America-vs hydra.jpeg За кулисами Captain America behind the scenes 5.png Captain America behind the scenes 13.jpg Мстители Кадры CapGermany.png LokiCap-TheAvengers.png Avengers 39.jpg Trailer20036layer42.png TonySteveandBruce.jpg AvengersandFury.png Captain America (Marksman).png Avengers-movie-screencaps com-11593.png Avengersnewhires.jpg CaptainAmericaBlackWidowhawkeye.png Avengers-movie-screencaps com-12578.png CAPNATHAWK.png ThorHawkeyeWidowCap-AsATeam.jpg Well look who finaly assembled.jpg We Won.jpg The Avengers Assembled.jpg Shawarma Palace.png Продвижение Avenger CaptainAmerica.jpg Avengers Poster - Avengers.png Avengers assemble concept art.jpg The Avengers EW cover.jpg За кулисами The Avengers filming 4.jpg Behind the Scene the avengers 9.jpg The-avengers-behind-the-scenes-photos-2.jpg Первый мститель: Другая война Кадры Capadoodle887.jpg Batroc142.jpg Filmz.ru f 177037.jpg Cap owns.jpg SHIELD Fugitive.png Cap2 3099.jpg Продвижение Captainwidowpromo.jpg Captain-Steve-Rogers-CATWS textless.jpg Концепт арт RlLLP8WxaDY.jpg За кулисами Steve rogers in CATWS.jpg Мстители: Эра Альтрона Кадры Avengers Age of Ultron 82.png Avengers Age of Ultron 141.png Quinjet-Scene1.png Quinjet-Scene6.png Avengers Age of Ultron 86.png Avengers Age of Ultron 87.png Sad Avengers.png Hi! We're The Avengers.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 84.png Aou 013005.jpg Thorcap.jpg Quiksilver Cap Black Widow.png Avengers Age of Ultron 94.png Avengers Age of Ultron Big Three.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron Stark Thor Rogers.jpg Продвижение Cap and Thor AOU textless.jpg CaptainAmerica-001-AvengersAOU.png CaptainAmerica AOU character-art-poster.jpg Textless AOU Poster.jpg Steve Outlooking Sokovia.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-IMAX-HR-3.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-IMAX-HR-4.jpg За кулисами Ob a79cfc avengers-2-age-of-ultron-photo-07-1-.jpg Первый мститель: Противостояние Кадры Captain America Civil War 25.png Captain America Civil War 130.png Captain America Civil War 17.png Captain America Civil War 18.png Captain America Civil War 19.png Captain America Civil War Trailer 7 43710.jpg Captain America Civil War 59.png Captain America Civil War 60.png Captain America Civil War 75.png Cap-CrossbonesBomb.jpg Crossbones Punch.jpg CaptainAmerica v. Crossbones.jpg CrossbonesFightsCaptainAmerica.png Cap-CrossbonesBlade.jpg Crossbones-vs-CaptainAmerica.jpg Captain America Civil War still 1.jpg Captain America Civil War still 8.jpg Cap-ScarletWitchMistake-CACW.jpg CW EW 1.jpg Captain America Civil War 14.png CivilWarStairs02.png Captain America Civil War 70.png Captain America Civil War still 5.jpg CA CW - TV spot 3 - 1.png Captain America Civil War 88.png U52ThZaz-2-.jpg Captain America Civil War 34.png Captain America Civil War 35.png Captain America Civil War still 7.jpg Civil War still AirunGarky 50.jpg Captain America Civil War 155.png Spidey Traps Steve's Shield.png Spidey 1.png Captain America Trapped.png CW Ant-Man 3.png CACW Black Panther 3 kicks.png CW Spot5 7.png CW Ant-Man 7.png Captain America Civil War 100.png Captain America Civil War 62.png Captain America Civil War 67.png Team Cap running.jpg Captain America Civil War 68.png Team Cap.png Captain America Civil War 150.png Civil war clash.jpg Civil War Clash 1.png Civil War Clash.png IronMan-vs-Cap-Airport.jpg Captain America Civil War 128.png CW Ant-Man 20.png CACW.png CapWidowSoldier-CACW-Escape.jpg ZHdrnLY9-1-.jpg Captain America Civil War 43.png Captain America Civil War 103.png Cap and Bucky Promo.jpg Captain America Civil War 99.png Captain America Civil War 98.png CW EW 3.jpg Captain America Civil War 37.png Captain America Civil War 39.png Ccr1fXQG-1-.jpg Captain America Civil War 85.png IronMan-MOVE-CACW.jpg IronMan-CapFaceOff-CACW.jpg Captain America Civil War 80.png Captain America Civil War 83.png Captain America Civil War 81.png Captain America Civil War 84.png Captain America Civil War 78.png Captain America Civil War 147.png AwKRc1Kj-3-.jpg J3S0roha-1-.jpg Defeated Iron Man.png Thor & Cap.png Captain America & Captain Marvel.png|Вырезанная сцена Captain Marvel & Captain America.png|Вырезанная сцена Продвижение Teamcapcivilwarart.jpg Cap Tony Civil War Empire.jpg Civil War Textless Banner.jpg EW Full Banner Cover.jpg CW Fathead Render 08.png Textless Character CW Poster 009.jpg Captain America Civil War by Paolo Rivera.jpg Enter Team Cap.jpg CACW Steve Textless Poster.jpg Civil War IMAX Poster.jpg Концепт арт Giant-Man (Avenger Civil War Battle - The Making of CACW).png Captain America Civil War Concept Art 1.png Captain-America-Civil-War-Promo-Art-costume-first-look.jpg MUtCgk.jpg 7bkD6q.jpg Vibranium Claws.jpg Avengers goes to War.png Cap VS Iron Man.jpg Captain America Black Suit Concept.jpg Civil War Concept Art 1.jpg Civil War Concept Art 2.jpg Civil War Concept Art 5.jpg Civil War Concept Art 6.jpg Civil War Concept Art 7.jpg Aadc579c-99a2-4e31-ad6f-fdb7e613f34e.jpg За кулисами Civil War Empire 4.jpg Человек-паук: Вдали от дома Кадры Avengers Drawing - Homecoming.png Battle of New York Drawing (Homecoming).png Avengers Civil War Vlog (Spider-Man Homecoming).png Captain-Americas-Fitness-Challenge-in-Spider-Man-Homecoming.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming post credit 2.png Мстители: Война бесконечности Кадры AW 28 Trailer pic.png AW 29 Trailer pic.png AW 31 Trailer pic.png Proximainfinitywar2.jpg Steve Rogers vs. Proxima Midnight.png Infinity War 156.jpg Proxima5.jpg 7PVBQ9z.jpg Wanda IW 20.png Wanda IW 22.png Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps com-4947.jpg Ross_is_impresed.png Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps com-6455.jpg TVspot-11.png Ross_confronts_Cap's_Avengers.png Wanda IW 23.png Wanda IW 24.png Ross_confronts_Cap.png Wanda IW 25.png Wanda IW 26.png Ross_vs_Cap.png Wanda IW 27.png Wanda IW 28.png Wanda IW 29.png Wanda IW 30.png Infinity War 252.jpg B9B47C36-EED7-4A56-B37E-841521AF0E19.jpg Wanda IW 39.png Infinity War Empire Still 07.jpg Cap.America (We Don't Trade Lives Vision).png Infinity War 213.jpg Infinity War 212.jpg Infinity War 160.jpg AW Trailer 2 pic 16.png AW Trailer 2 pic 17.png AW Trailer 2 pic 18.png Infinity War 161.jpg Infinity War 162.jpg Infinity War 233.jpg Wanda IW 44.png Infinity War 225.jpg Infinity War 196.jpg TVspot-8.png TVspot-13.png AW Trailer 2 pic 28.png Infinity War 229.jpg Wakanda's Defenders.png D0A2200B-B592-4B7A-9C01-C534A806EAC0.jpg Infinity War 232.jpg AW 51 Trailer pic.png AW Trailer 2 pic 47.png Infinity War 165.jpg Infinity War 188.jpg Infinity War 171.jpg AW 56 Trailer pic.png|Только в трейлере Avengers Full Charge Infinity War.png|Только в трейлере Steve Rogers & T'Challa (Super Speed).png AIW Blu Ray Release 09.png AW 38 Trailer pic.png Captain America (Battle of Wakanda).png Groot and Steve.png Groot and Steve 2.png Corvus_Glaive_(Upclose).jpg Corvus Glaive vs. Captain America.png CorvusGlaiveImpaled.png Cap receives blows at Thanos.png Wanda IW 62.png AW Trailer 2 pic 44.png Wanda IW 63.png AW Trailer 2 pic 62.png AW Trailer 2 pic 64.png AW Trailer 2 pic 65.png AW Trailer 2 pic 63.png Wanda IW 67.png Cap in Battle IW.jpg Steve Rogers (Infinity War).png The Snap Begins (Bucky Barnes).png Bucky's Death.png AIW_Cap._America_(Oh_God_Reaction).png Avengersdefeatedwakanda.png Продвижение Infinity War SDCC Poster.jpg Infinity War Teaser Poster 2.jpg SteveCas-InfinityWar.JPG All-cast.jpg 23905635 1992955277396425 2384466161772910632 n.jpg Captain_America_Chris_Evans-Steve_Rogers_Marvel.jpg 24129554 1992911970734089 6740510808383211111 n.jpg Avengers Infinity War Poster 2.jpg Avengers InfinityWar promotional poster.jpg Infinity-war-journal-art-2.jpg Infinity-war-journal-art-3 (1).jpg FB IMG 1520174247999.jpg FB IMG 1520121705858.jpg AIW EW Cover 14.jpg AIW EW Covers.jpg D0A2200B-B592-4B7A-9C01-C534A806EAC0.jpg B9B47C36-EED7-4A56-B37E-841521AF0E19.jpg Display.jpg Avengers Infinity war poster.jpg LvX1DYgbgmg.jpg Fandango Avengers Infinity War mini poster team 4.jpg Cap in Battle IW.jpg Infinity War Empire Still 07.jpg Empire March Cover IW 1 Textless.jpg Empire March Cover IW 1.jpg Space Stone poster.jpg Infinity War Stone Posters (Logo Version) 01.jpg Infinity War Standee.jpg Infinity War Japanese Poster.jpg Infinity War Chinese Poster.jpg Avengers Infinity War Captain America poster.jpg Captain America AIW Profile.jpg IW Total Film Cover.jpg Avengers Infinity War Imax poster.jpg Infinity War IMAX Standee.jpg Avengers Road to Infinity War cover art.jpg Infinity War Fathead 04.png Infinity War Dolby poster 1.jpg Infinity War EW cover.jpg Infinity War EW Lego.jpg IW Odeon Poster 04.jpg Infinity War 238.jpg Infinity War 245.jpg Captain America 10th Anniversary Poster.jpg Avengers Infinity War mondo poster 1.jpg Avengers Infinity War mondo poster 2.jpg Marvel Studios The First Ten Years Emojis.jpg First Ten Years Heroes Poster.jpg Камень Реальности.jpg Камень Энергии.jpg Камень Времени.jpg Концепт арт Avengers Infinity War D23 10YMS IMG.jpg Avengers Infinity War concept art 1.jpg Avengers Infinity War concept art 9.jpg За кулисами IWBTS2.png 5776D943-5306-4AC4-9E19-78EF07E91F00.jpg ProximavsCap.PNG CorvusGlaiveandProxima.PNG Caprunning.PNG Team Cap (Infinity War BTS).png Captain America (Infinity War BTS).png Chris & Chris (AIW BTS).png Okoye, T'Challa, Cap, Widow & Bucky (Infinity War BTS).png Captain America & Vision (Infinity War BTS).png Chris Evans (AIW BTS).png Мстители: Финал Кадры SRogers-NRomanoff-Quinjet-AEG.png BWidow-CAmerica-Talking-AEG2.png Endgame 15.jpg AvengersEndgameTrailer26.png Tony & Steve (Endgame).png The Big Three (Avengers Endgame).png Leaders of the Avengers.png Captain America (Endgame).png Avengers Benatar.png Endgame 19.png Endgame 26.jpg Endgame 27.jpg Endgame 49.png Thor and Avengers confront Thanos.jpg Endgame 58.jpg Endgame 59.jpg Avengers Assemble AE.png ''Everyone is here.png Endgame 61.jpg Cap-TheFinalAssembly.png CapAssemblingHisTeam-Endgame.png Cap&BWidowConfrontThanos-Cabin.png The Big Three v Thanos.jpg ReadyForBattle-MCUCollective-Endgame.jpg 60034201 301571247440701 735135547436755027 n.jpg Vb3fdqxrdiz21.png Endgame 74.jpg Endgame 77.jpg CapHoldsMjolnir-FirstTime.png Thor, Captain America & Iron Man.png M'Baku (Avengers Endgame).png Korg (Avengers).png 2023 Cap vs. 2012 Cap.png Drax (Avengers).png Thanos vs. Captain America.png Thanos vs. Cap.png Cap-vs-Thanos.png CaptainAmerica-vs-Thanos.png Captain America uses Mjolnir.png Cap v. Thanos.png Captain America Mjolnir.png Captain America God of Thunder.png Cap vs Thanos.png Cap uses Mjolnir.png Cap hits Thanos.png Onyourleft.png Mjolnir Captain America.png Captain America (Stormbreaker).png Portals.png Going to the 70s 2.png Going to the 70s.png Thor Steve & Tony Endgame.jpg Steve vs Steve Endgame.jpg Steve Hammer & Shield Endgame.jpg Steve Battle Endgame.jpg CaptainAmerica-PostBattle.png CaptainAmerica-EndgameVictory.png Captain America tricks HYDRA.png Captain America (Scepter).png Hawkeye getting a call 2.png Captain America and Hawkeye.png Cap & Thor.png AoT 42.png AONAF 42.png SRogersTalkSpecificsOnGoingTo1970.jpg CaptainAmerica-StarkTower.png Captain America VS Captain America.png Captain America steals the Scepter.png Captain America Endgame.png Battle of New York (Time Heist).png Steve Battle Endgame.jpg Captain America (Avengers Endgame).png Cap vs 2014 Thanos.png AONAF 24.png Blip 34.png Blip 20.png Blip 7.png Thor-CaptainAmerica-TeamUp-Thanos.jpg CapAmerica-UglyBrownVanOutThere.jpg Blip 44.png AONAF 56.png Captain America and Captain America.png Captain America (2012) vs. Captain America (2023).png 2023 Cap Grabs 2012 Cap (Violent).jpg Blip 46.png Blip 6.png Endgame 56.jpg Captain America meets Captain America.png Captain America vs. Captain America.png Captain America (God of Thunder).png Продвижение Screenshot 20181011-153310 2.png IMG 20181227 085252.jpg DvbiYrSW0AAulbV.jpg Endgame Promo Art Original6.jpg Endgame Promo.png Endgame Poster 2.jpg Captain America (Endgame Poster).jpg Captain America Endgame Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame Chinese Poster.jpg 843650 (1).jpg Avengers 4 - Endgame (Chinese Promo Art).jpg Endgame Real 3D Poster.jpg Endgame - Dolby Cinema Poster.jpg Endgame - IMAX Poster.jpg Endgame Atom Tickets Poster.jpg TH CapEndgame.jpg CapAmerica-EndgameProfile.jpg Ew1558-ae 843y5r55466565wi85.jpg 57338730 2027094834006352 6526492566240624640 o.jpg Endgame Poster Posse.jpg Avengers Endgame Weapons Poster.jpg Endgame - Poster - 001488.jpg Avengers Endgame Poster Posse.jpg Endgame (Whatever it Takes) Poster.jpg Endgame Battle Banner.jpg EW Endgame Guide.jpg Endgame Quantum Realm Suits PromoArt 1.jpg Endgame Promo CaptMarvel CaptAmerica IronMan.jpg Endgame Poster Resolution.jpg Endgame International Banner.jpg Endgame Black & White Promo Art.jpg Avengers Team Promo Art.jpg Avengers Team Promo Art Thanos.jpg Avengers Endgame Promotional Art .jpg Avengers Endgame International.jpg Avengers Endgame Textless Poster.jpg Endgame AIDesign Poster.jpg CgxrsU629M0.jpg Marvel Studios' The Infinity Saga.jpg Концепт арт C32ab6c72cd3.jpg Needed for histroy.png 9d01f793gy1fv76ip3avuj20iz0oygms.jpg Dn89n2lVsAAWEJR.jpg N3CXQ0A.jpg За кулисами Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_01.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_02.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_03.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_04.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_05.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_06.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_07.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_08.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_09.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_10.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_11.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_12.jpg Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_13.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_14.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_15.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_16.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_17.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_18.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_19.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_20.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_21.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_22.png Chris-evans-on-the-set-of-the-avengers-4_23.png Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Evans on the set of The Avengers 4 04.jpg Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Evans on the set of The Avengers 4 03.jpg Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Evans on the set of The Avengers 4 02.jpg Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Evans on the set of The Avengers 4 01.jpg Avengers Endgame Gag Reel 2.png Avengers Endgame Gag Reel 7.png Avengers Endgame Gag Reel 14.png Assembled.jpg EMH-1.jpg EMH.jpg ''Человек-паук: Вдали от дома Кадры Captain America (Spider-Man Far From Home).png Avengers (Spider-Man Far From Home).png Комиксы Первый мститель: Первое возмездие Обложки Capvengeance.jpg Первый мститель. Адаптация Обложки CA TFA Adaptation.jpg Первый мститель: Зло таится повсюду Обложки Captain America.jpg Капитан Америка и Тор: Мстители! Обложки MAY1106401.jpg Мстители: Инициатива «Мстители» Обложки MTATAIcover.jpg Мстители. Адаптация Обложки The Avengers Adaptation.jpg Прелюдия к «Железному человеку 3» Страницы Avengers Rhodes.jpg Первый мститель: Другая война. Infinite Comic Обложки Cap-cover-c02f5.jpg Первый мститель: Возвращение домой Обложки CapHomecoming.jpg CAPAHOME2014001-COV-COL-20620.jpg Мстители: Операция ГИДРА Обложки AVENOPH2015001 cov.jpg Страницы Avengers vs HYDRA.jpg Первый мститель: Дорога к войне Обложки Captain America Road To War 1.jpg Прелюдия к «Человеку-пауку: Возвращение домой» Страницы SMHP Page 3.jpg RCO006 1488423152.jpg SMHP Clash.jpg Прелюдия ко «Мстителям: Война бесконечности» Обложки Avengers Infinity War Prelude.jpg Страницы Over-a-year-Prelude.png Avengers IW Prelude Cap vs. Tony.jpg T'Challa-aftermath.png Prelude-2018-p1.png InfinityWar-Prelude45745.jpg Weeks later.png 67a90297-a637-4295-9da8-11b246d76fa8.jpg Avengers Assemble.png Short-Time-Later.png Sokovia Battle Prelude.png Прелюдия к «Капитану Марвел» Страницы 052 006.png 052 009.png 052 011.png Прелюдия к «Чёрной вдове» Страницы BP Prelude - Ross-Hawley4.jpg Книги Мстители: Война бесконечности. Путь героев Обложки Cover3 w600.jpg AVIW HeroesJourney 9780316482912 POB CV.jpg Avengers Infinity War The Heroes' Journey Audiobook.jpg Marvel Studios: Энциклопедия персонажей Обложки MarvelStudiosCharEncy.jpg MSCE.jpg Видео игры Первый мститель: Другая война - Официальная игра Продвижение Captain America The Winter Soldier The Official Game.jpg Товар Первый мститель: Противостояние Captain America Civil War Lego promo.jpg Civil War action figures.jpg Мстители: Война бесконечности 39521176984 341ebb5c6b b.jpg Captain America IW figure.jpg Infinity War Funko 1.jpg Infinity War Funko 5.jpg IW Funko.jpg Infinity War shirt 2.jpg Infinity War shirt 6.jpg Infinity War bag 3.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_1.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_2.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_3.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_4.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_5.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_6.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_7.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_8.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_9.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_10.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_11.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_12.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_13.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_14.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_15.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_16.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_17.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_18.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_19.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_20.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_21.jpg Captain_America_Infinity_War_Hot_Toys_22.jpg Infinity War Funkos.jpg IW Captain America Funko.jpg Мстители: Финал'' EndgameFunkoPop5.jpg EndgameFunkoPop17.jpg EndG-FP1.jpg EndG-FP3.jpg Screenshot 20181011-153310 2.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи предметов